Watashi no kawaii nekomimi, nya!
by Kairu-pooh
Summary: Incluso si me miras mal o me insultas, No me importa si es que así puedo ver tu sonrisa. RESUBIDO! Chapter Nº2 UP!
1. Capítulo Nº1: Embrujo gatuno

_**N/A: Título en español: Mis adorables orejas de gato, miau! Los personajes: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, etc... no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**_

 _ **¡Mi primer fic de South Park y de esta pareja STYLE! ¡Es pero que les guste! Muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Capítulo Nº1: Embrujo gatuno.**_

-¡Qué día tan agradable! - balbuceó Kenny sacándose la capucha de su abrigo, el cual llevaba a pesar de que se encontraban en primavera y los primeros calores se hacían presentes.  
-¿No sería más agradable si te quitaras tu parka? - le preguntó Stan, que caminaba a su lado.  
-Nací con esta parka y moriré con esta parka. - dijo dramáticamente, para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa.  
-¿No tienes calor acaso? - inquirió Kyle, que trotaba para alcanzarlos.  
-No, yo siempre soy ardiente. - manifestó haciendo una pose triunfal, el rubio.  
-Menudo pervertido estas hecho. - se quejó el pelirrojo. -No me refería a eso y lo sabes.  
-Si tu tienes calor yo te puedo sacar la ropa el día que quieras... - susurró con su tono de voz más depravado.  
-¿Pero que madres estás diciendo? - saltó el pelinegro en defensa de su mejor amigo.  
-¿Por qué te interesa tanto? Ni que fuera algo tuyo. - se rió estrepitosamente a carcajadas.  
-Bueno... es mi mejor amigo, ¿Te parece poco? - se sonrojó Stan, a la vez que bajaba la cabeza.  
-Tal vez sea así... pero lo cierto es que Kyle se muere por tener intimidad conmigo. ¡En tu cara!- Kenny le mostró la lengua, en señal de burla.  
-¿Acaso yo estoy pintado? - se metió el pelirrojo, al ver que hablaban de el.  
-Si estuvieras pintado serías más alto, ¿No? Y con más tono muscular, y no llevarías ninguna prenda puesta... - al imaginarse ese cuadro, a el rubio le comenzó a sangrar la nariz.  
-¡Maldito pervertido! Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte. - las mejillas de Kyle estaban tan rojas como lo eran sus cabellos y le ardían. No importaba el tiempo que pasase... seguía cabreándose con los comentarios relativos, siempre, al sexo... que murmuraba su amigo vestido de naranja.  
-Aw. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué acaso tiene algo de malo? - Kenny se hacía el inocente. -Apuesto a que con Stan si lo harías...  
-¿A que te refieres? - preguntó el pelirrojo.  
-A que con tu súper mejor amigo si te acostarías... ¿A que sí?  
Los corazones de los dos jóvenes se aceleraron y sus pómulos se tiñeron de carmesí.  
-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. - opinó el pelinegro, avergonzado.  
-¡Yo secundo! - expresó Kyle, levantando la mano derecha.  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven de ojos verdes. Un sentimiento extraño que nunca antes había experimentado. Se volteó para ver a sus espaldas y lo vio. Un gato gris paseaba por allí con una pequeña caja en su boca. Obviamente era algo poco habitual ese suceso. Se detuvo para contemplar al cuadrúpedo. El animal, lo miró fijamente y los ojos del pelirrojo bien podrían haberse salido de sus cuencas, ante la sorpresa.  
-Oigan... dijo el de ojos verdes en un susurro. - Ese gato tiene algo sospechoso. - decía sin dejar de mirar al animal.  
El felino se dispuso a cruzar la calle. La señal del semáforo estaba en verde, es decir, habilitaba el paso para los transportes de pasajeros y autos particulares. Al parecer el minino no tenía conciencia de esto. Cuando el gato se hubo encontrado en el medio de la calle, un camión se acercó peligrosamente hacia el felino.  
Como si fuera un impulso contra el que no puedes luchar y sin darle importancia al hecho de que sus dos amigos estaban ya bastante adelantados, el joven corrió totalmente fuera de sí, tomó al cuadrúpedo en sus brazos y salvó a la criatura. Cayendo al suelo y golpeándose un poco. El conductor de dicho camión se detuvo y se bajó del mismo para ver bien qué acababa de pasar.  
Stan y Kenny notaron la ausencia del pelirrojo y el alboroto formado y uniendo cabos sueltos llegaron a la conclusión de que le había pasado algo malo a su amigo judío. Se apresuraron a correr hacía el lugar de lo acontecido.  
-¿Estas bien, gatito? - dijo en voz baja... no quería que lo tomaran por loco al hablar con animales. El gato maulló y saltó de los brazos de Kyle al suelo.  
-Muchas gracias. - maulló el animal. - Me has salvado la vida.  
-¡¿Qué?! - su maxilar inferior descendió y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía. El felino se paró en sus patas traseras e hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento. Volvió a su acostumbrada posición y de un mordisco tomó la pequeña caja que había caído al piso y caminó hasta perderse al doblar en la esquina.  
El pelinegro y el rubio llegaron a su encuentro unos minutos después de lo ocurrido. Estaban desorientados.  
-¿Qué pasó? - preguntó asustado Stan.  
-¡E-ese gato... ! ¡Acaba de hablar! - tartamudeó.  
-Creo que te golpeaste fuerte. - suspiró Kenny. - Intentando restarle importancia al hecho.  
-¡P-pero... Yo lo oí!  
-Tal vez te pareció. - explicó suavemente mirando con consternación a su amigo que tenía la respiración agitada del susto. -Venga. Vamos a casa. - sugirió su mejor amigo. Le tendió una mano, que él por supuesto aceptó.  
Exhaló sonoramente mientras caminaban a casa. "¿Y si lo que decía Kenny es verdad? ¿Y si me estoy volviendo loco?"  
-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado Stan, a su amigo. Que solo se limitó a mover un poco la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Con la mirada en el piso entró en su casa sin despedirse, acción totalmente atípica a su forma de ser.  
-No vale la pena preocuparse con cosas como esas. - habló en voz alta una vez que hubo entrado en su cuarto y después de cerciorarse que se encontraba absolutamente solo. Sus padres se habían concurrido a una reunión especial para tratar calificaciones y comportamiento de los alumnos del curso de su hermano Ike. Mientras que dicho hermano pasaba la noche en el hogar de un amigo.  
Un bostezo inesperado le dejó saber que estaba cansado. Había sido un largo día. Por suerte era viernes y no tenía deberes que le impidiesen dormir hasta las 10.00 am. Se cambió de ropa, de el uniforme escolar a un cómodo pijama. El primer contacto con la cama era que estaba helada. Tembló un poco y se cobijó. El sueño no tardó en llegar.

 _*SUEÑO*_  
-Eres tú. - decía alguien. Su voz resonaba como trueno.  
-¿Soy yo? - Kyle respondió señalándose con el dedo índice. Unos penetrantes y felinos ojos azules lo observaban. -¿Qué quieres de mí? - avanzó unos pasos hacia donde suponía se encontraba quien lo llamaba. La oscuridad lo rodeaba, asfixiante, sofocante.  
-¡TOTEKACHITETOKACHIKATETACHI! - alguien gritó y el cuerpo del pelirrojo comenzó a brillar. Se miró las manos y sintió como si algo se hubiese introducido en su interior. Un calor lo invadió. Quería gritar, mas de su garganta no salió sonido alguno. En ese momento vio de quien provenía la voz. Un enorme y peludo gato blanco lo miraba detenidamente sin apartar de él sus orbes felinas.

 _*FIN DE SUEÑO*_

El ruido del despertador lo despertó.  
-¡Waaaaa! ¿Qué fue eso? - miró para ambos lados, en busca de respuestas. - Solo fue un sueño... Qué extraño. -¡Mmmmmm! - Kyle estiró sus brazos para así sacarse el adormecimiento. Se sentía tan bien el calor de la cama. Ni modo... era hora de levantarse.  
"Que raro... me siento más liviano que de costumbre" pensó el pelirrojo mientras se cepillaba los dientes y se miraba en el espejo, luego paso a acomodarse el cabello.  
-¡Kyle! ¡Ya está listo el desayuno! - le gritó Ike desde la cocina, el mencionado acababa de llegar.  
-¡Nya! ¡Quiero leche! Nya ¡La necesito! Nya- el pelirrojo bajó corriendo las escaleras sin percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. En menos de dos minutos ya estaba en la cocina. -Buenos días. - saludó a su pequeño hermano, a quien ese día le tocaba hacer el desayuno.  
-¿Quieres comer cereal? - inquirió suavemente el canadiense.  
-¡Quiero leche! - dijo muy animado, sin saber muy bien la razón.  
-Hoy te levantaste con muchas energías . -sonrió. Kyle le devolvió el gesto.  
Luego de que el pelirrojo saciara su irreprimible sed, los hermanos se prepararon para irse a la escuela.  
-Tengo mucho sueño. - se quejó Kyle, mientras dejaba salir un bostezo y se frotaba la cara con su mano. -Me siento muy raro... Oye, Ike, ¿No notas algo extraño en mí? - le interrogó.  
-Pues... ahora que lo mencionas... - dijo dubitativo.  
-Olvídalo, seguro estoy algo paranoico. - sonrió.  
El pelirrojo se dirigió a su clase y su hermano hizo lo mismo. Se despidieron con un movimiento de manos.  
Durante la clase de historia el joven judío comenzó a notar que algo no estaba bien con el. Los párpados le pesaban, tenía mucho sueño. Su perspicacia natural parecía haber desaparecido. Le costaba concentrarse. No le importaba una mierda saber sobre los presidentes, solo quería acostarse y descansar.  
-Solo voy a descansar los ojos un momento... - pensó, para sí, solo un segundo...  
Se dio cuenta de que habían pasado mas de 20 minutos cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza. Todos estaban volteados hacia él. -¡Waa! - se despertó de golpe. -¿Qué pasó? - miró hacia los dos lados. -¡Lo siento muchísimo! - le dijo en respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar. El profesor lo había golpeado suavemente con el lomo del libro que sostenía en la cabeza.  
-Está bien, lo pasaré por alto por esta vez, teniendo en cuenta que eres el mejor estudiante de este curso, pero para la próxima descansa bien en casa. - contestó el profesor. Decir que Kyle estaba avergonzado era poco, sus mejillas competían con el color de su cabello, solo pudo atinar a bajar la mirada y a darse unos golpes contra su pupitre. Cuando sonó el timbre para ir a la cafetería, el pelirrojo se levantó de golpe y corrió hasta el salón comedor.  
-Tanto dormir me dio hambre, nya. - "¿Qué había dicho? ¿Realmente había maullado?" se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se sonrojó a más no poder. -"¡Tengo ganas de comer pescado! ¿Qué diablos me está pasando?" -¡Nya! - se tomó la cabeza con sus manos y le dieron ganas de llorar de confusión.  
-¿Kyle? - le dijo Stan cuando lo encontró. - ¿Qué te pasa? Te estás portando muy extraño. - lo miró de reojo.  
-Estoy bien. En cerio. No pasa nada. - dijo a sabiendas que era del todo mentira. Y de repente de sus labios escapó un -Nya. - casi el instante seguido de eso se cubrió la boca y se pateó mentalmente, no había podido evitarlo. Se levantó de su asiento y poco le importó que Stan le gritara que regrese y que todos los alumnos estuvieran viendo tremendo espectáculo. Salió corriendo al patio y cuando sintió que estaba solo, su respiración agitada se tranquilizó. "¿Pero que carajos le pasaba?"

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_ __

 _ **N/A: Hellow! ¡Muy buenos días, tardes o noches! ¡Es mi primer fanfic! Y el Style es mi pareja favorita... espero que les guste y si no les gusta, me gustaría saber las razones, todo me ayuda a crecer como escritora de fanfics. De modo que si hay algo en que pueda mejorar me gustaría oírlo (leerlo) ¡Muchas gracias! Y muchas gracias por leerme!**_


	2. Capítulo Nº2: Hábitos gatunos

**Watashi no kawaii nekomimi, nya!**

 _ **N/A: ¡Hellow! ¿Cómo están? Yo aquí subiendo el segundo chap. Espero que les guste y me digan lo que les parece... Recuerden que es mi primer fic y no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo, perdonen las faltas de ortografía. n_nU ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Capítulo Nº2: HÁBITOS GATUNOS.**_

-¡Waaaaa! se lamentó el pelirrojo. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que pasarle cosas como esas? Desde ese sueño... sí; desde que salvó a ese gato le suceden extraños acontecimientos. Se estremeció de repente. - Parece que va a llover. - dijo para sí mismo. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Lo había deducido. Lo presentía. "¿Me estaré volviendo loco?" Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sentía que sus sentidos habían cambiado. Su olfato era más receptivo, aspiró profundo y se llenó del aroma de los árboles, las flores, realmente le gustaba la primavera. Al parecer no todo era tan malo. Abrió sus ojos y notó que su vista se había agudizado.  
Pensaba que nada podía empeorar su situación cuando de repente y de la nada apareció una mariposa volando cerca de él. Al principio con sus orbes verdes seguía los suaves movimientos del insecto, pero al instante posterior y sin poder refrenarse comenzó a jugar con el lepidóptero, intentando atraparlo con sus manos. -¡Nya! ¡Nya! ¡Nya! - sentía que su cuerpo actuaba por su propia voluntad. La mariposa revoloteaba intentando escapar.  
-¿Kyle? ¿Estás aquí? - el pelinegro lo buscaba, probablemente por el hecho de que no había regresado al salón al terminar la hora de comer. Cosa que era inesperada en él.  
-¿Huh? ¡Nya! - Kyle escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo y volvió en sí. La vergüenza lo invadió. Se escondió en el lugar que tenía más cerca; que resultó ser el baño de chicos. Estaba atrapado. Tendría que explicar su ausencia y no tenía ninguna coartada preparada. -Nya. - susurró mientras se encogía y se agarraba la cabeza con temor.  
Así pasó el tiempo. Stan había vuelto a clase a informarle al profesor que no había ni rastro del pelirrojo. Al oír el timbre de salida se apresuró a salir para que nadie lo viera. "¿Pero que putas madres estaba pensando? ¿Saltearme las clases? ¿Desde cuando? Yo era el primer estudiante en todas las materias. Mis exámenes eran perfectos y ahora..." -Nya. - No quería ir a su casa. Sabía que ese era el lugar al que su mejor amigo iría a buscarlo. De modo que irse al lago, era un lugar tan pacífico y tranquilo. Pero sabía que no podía huir toda su vida.  
-Si tan solo pudiera dejar de maullar... todo volvería a la normalidad..  
Eran los 21.30 hs y Kyle entraba con sigilo a su casa.  
-¡Kyle! ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados. - le dijo su madre. - Stan estuvo aquí buscándote.  
-Lo siento. Es que del colegio me fui a la biblioteca a estudiar un poco. Y el tiempo voló sin que me diera cuenta. - sonrió tratando de sonar convincente.  
-Está la próxima vez avisa a que hora llegas. - dijo su padre.  
-Claro que si. Umm... no tengo hambre me voy a mi cuarto a leer un poco.  
Después de tranquilizar a sus padres subió a su cuarto. Estaba muy somnoliento. De manera que se acostó a dormir. La noche transcurría amena hasta que escuchó un ruido que lo despertó. Volteó la cabeza y miró su reloj. Las 02.30 am. Al principio trató de ignorar el sonido pero terminó por decidir levantarse y averiguar que lo provocaba. En pijama como estaba, recién salido de la cama; bajó las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal. Se escuchaban campanillas y a lo lejos se veían luces. Parecía una marcha o algo así. Kyle se acercó unos metros solo para descubrir que no eran personas marchando... sino una veintena de gatos. Todos ellos caminaban sobre sus patas traseras y había algunos que llevaban candeleros y otros parecían guardaespaldas, eran de pelaje negro y llevaban anteojos negros y entre ellos había un gato gordo, que parecía ser el más importante. lo llevaban en un carro. Los ojos verdes de Kyle estaban abiertos a más no poder, trató de articular alguna palabra pero nada salía de su garganta.  
-El trono donde el gato principal estaba acercándose a donde estaba un estupefacto judío.  
-Yo soy el Rey de los gatos. -dijo al fin con una autoritaria voz.  
-¿Huh? ¿E-el Rey de los gatos? - el pelirrojo no daba crédito a lo que veía.  
-Vengo a agradecerle. - agitó su cetro. -Salvó a mi hijo.  
-¿Su hijo? ¿Se refiere al gato gris del otro día?  
-He venido a darte el más grande de los honores.  
-E-en realidad, no quiero nada, no se preocupe; solo hice lo que debía. - dijo frotándose la nuca.  
-TOTEKACHITETOKACHIKATETACHI - pronunció el Rey.  
-¿Qué? ¡Eso es lo mismo que mi sueño! Nya ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Dígame! ¡Nya!- gritó Kyle enfadado. Le molestaba no entender que estaba pasando. -¿Por qué no puedo dejar de maullar? Nya.  
El Rey sonrió. -Es tu premio. - dijo.- Vendrás con nosotros al Reino de los gatos y te casarás con mi hijo. - explicó sin rodeos.  
-¿Nya? - el pelirrojo no podía estar más confundido. -¿Casarme? ¿Qué carajos quiere decir? Nya. ¡Pero yo soy un humano, no un animal! ¡Ese matrimonio es imposible! No soy un zoofílico. - dijo firme y serio. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.  
-No existe ningún problema. Eres humano por ahora. Pero las horas pasarán, no te preocupes. Mañana vendremos a llevarte. -formuló sin dejarle ninguna opción al judío. -¡Vámonos! -rugió. Y la caravana retornó por donde habían llegado. El joven se dejó caer en el pavimento, sentado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? "¡Qué alguien me diga que todo esto fue un sueño!" pensó. De manera que esa frase era una especie de conjuro... que al parecer lo estaba transformando de a poco en gato.  
-¡Todos van a pensar que soy un fenómeno! Seré rechazado y objeto de burlas, nya. ¡No quiero casarme con un gato! Yo solo quiero... - en ese momento solo pudo pensar en Stan. Su rostro se pinto de carmín y poniéndose de pie decidió que de ninguna manera iba a desposar a un gato aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Ya encontraría forma de escapar de la boda y atreverse a decirle a el pelinegro sus sentimientos por él. Al darse cuenta de que estaba en medio de la calle en pijama estornudó débilmente y se decidió a entrar a su casa antes que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que había salido.  
-¡Nya! - se despertó de su sueño. -¿Huh? ¿Fue todo un sueño? Tengo ganas de comer pescado. -dijo algo decepcionado al percatarse de que todo era real.  
Kyle bajó para desayunar pero solo pidió una taza de leche. Sus antojos gatunos lo perseguían y eso lo ponía furioso y nervioso... cada vez se hacían más evidentes. Había ocasiones en que lanzaba débiles maullidos e incluso pequeños y casi imperceptibles ronroneos, en especial cuando Stan se encontraba cerca. Sonó el timbre de su casa y el se apresuró a responder y abrir la puerta. Era Stan.  
-Hola Kyle. - saludó el pelinegro.  
-Buenos días.- sonrió.  
-¿Vamos juntos a la escuela? - pregunto, bajó la mirada. ¿Estás enojado conmigo? Dijo lastimeramente.  
-Um. No, claro que no. Espera que busco mi abrigo y nos vamos. - lo miró fijamente feliz.  
-¿De veras? Bueno, me alegra mucho.- el devolvió el gesto.  
Kyle tomó su abrigo, se puso la mochila y cerró la puerta tas de sí.  
-¡Qué bonito está el día! ¿No? - dijo Stan tratando de hacer conversación. Inhaló un poco el fresco aroma.  
El pelirrojo se sonrojó. Le gustaba mucho caminar junto a el joven de cabellos azabaches. Quería decirle lo que sentía, pero temía la reacción de él. El calor de la sangre que se agolpaba en su cabeza. lo miró con ternura.  
-¿Stan?  
-¿Sí? - dijo un poco distraído.  
-Bueno... yo quiero decirte algo. - dubitativo. De repente sintió algo que lo dejó helado. Sus orejas habian cambiado. Sus normales conductos auditivos humanos habian sido reemplazados por un par de orejas peludas de gato de pelaje negro. -¡Waaaa! - gritó al tocarse la cabeza y darse cuanta de lo que habia pasado.  
-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó a la vez que se daba vuelta para mirar a su amigo.  
-¡Aaahh! -Kyle tomó la cara de Stan con fuerza, evitando así que este lo viera.  
-¿Qué pasa? - dijo asustado el pelinegro.  
-¡Es una araña! ¡No la mires! ¡Es enorme! - mintió el ojiverde.  
Un momento más tarde sus oídos volvieron a la tranquilizante normalidad. El judío exhaló con fuerza, más aliviado, soltando la cara de su mejor amigo.  
-¡Gracias a Dios! - suspiró Kyle. -Y el día recién comienza...

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_ __

 _ **N/A: ¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus criticas, tomatazos, galletitas, etc... Voy a tratar de subir los capítulos seguido, no me gusta cuando pasan meses y no se actualiza. TToTT ¡Esperen el próximo prontito!**_


End file.
